Les yeux dans le sable, le coeur dans l'eau
by haevenly
Summary: parce qu'on peut être soldat et innocent. Duo va l'apprendre grâce à Heero


**Les yeux dans le sable, le coeur dans l'eau**

**A****uteur**: toujours moi^^

**C****ouple**: 1x2 pas très marqué

Duo était seul, assis sur le sable, les yeux rivés sur l'écume formée par les vagues. Manteau blanc délicat sur corps d'un bleu profond.

Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre était parsemé de points lumineux tel des paillettes et, au milieu de ça, brillait le demi-cercle blanc que formait la lune décroissante.

Un vent léger, frais, aux senteurs maritimes venait chatouiller le natté, lui caressant la peau, ondulant ses cheveux et emplissant ses narines d'une odeur salées d'algues.

Il était là depuis bien une heure, les bras autour des jambes repliées contre la poitrine, le menton sur les genoux, un bonnet vissé sur la tête, emmitouflé dans une veste noire.

C'était le mois de novembre, la température extérieure avoisinait les deux degrés.

-Tu sais que ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche! Râla Quatre en arrivant essoufflé derrière le natté.

-Désolé... Soupira Duo sans même se retourner.

-Tu aurais pu dire où tu allais. Pourquoi t'es partis comme ça sans prévenir?

-Laisse-moi tranquille... S'il te plait!

La phrase à peine murmurée, surpris le blond qui ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche pour protester.

-Va-t-en!

Winner n'insista donc pas et fit marche arrière pour rejoindre la villa qu'ils occupaient actuellement.

Cinq minutes après, un manteau se posa sur les épaules du natté, il reconnut l'odeur de son compagnon d'arme avant même qu'Heero ne s'asseye à coté de lui.

Duo resserra les pans du manteau contre lui, inspirant l'odeur rassurante du brun.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, froide, triste et très vite chassé par un doigt délicat.

Heero, toujours sans un mot, l'attira contre son épaule, lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts.

-Tu veux en parler? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas...

Duo se redressa, perdant à nouveau son regard dans les vagues noirâtres de l'océan qui reflétait sa douleur.

-J'ai tué un innocent... et j'ai cette image qui me revient chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes.

-Expliques-moi...

Duo s'agrippa plus fort au manteau avant de répondre:

-Tu sais, la base qu'on a détruite hier soir? Quand on se préparait à repartir, au milieu des décombres, j'ai croisé le regard d'un enfant... il clignait des yeux... il était vivant, Heero. Il devait avoir à peine douze ou treize ans...

-S'il était là c'est qu'il était soldat... ou entraîné à le devenir...

-C'était un gosse! Cria Duo.

Il pleurait, les larmes dévalaient ses joues en cascades salées.

Devant eux, les vagues remontaient de plus en plus sur le sable, atteignant presque leurs pieds.

-C'était un gamin. Répéta Duo dans un murmure. Il avait l'air de vouloir que je l'aide.

-Il avait sa place au milieu des autres.

-Dis pas ça! Dis pas ça... ne me dis pas que quand t'avais douze ans tu voulais être soldat, ne me dis pas que tu ne priais pas pour qu'on te sorte de là... on l'a tous fait... tous les cinq. Ce gosse n'avait sûrement rien demandé.

A présent les vagues leurs touchaient les pieds sans qu'aucun des deux ne songent même à bouger d'un pouce.

Heero ne sentait de toute façon pas le froid et Duo n'y prêtait plus attention.

Le Japonais chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches qu'il tendit au châtain. Celui-ci le prit et s'essuya les joues avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.

-.Je revois son regard implorant... ajouta Duo.

-Tu n'y es pour rien... je comprends que tu aurais voulus le sauver mais tu as fait ton boulot... ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Je sais... mais je m'en veux... je me sens... sâlit... j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un barbare... dépourvus de sentiments... comment avec ça pourrais-je encore avoir du respect pour moi-même ?

-Ne dis pas ça, chuchota Heero. Tu es un très bon soldat et un ami irremplaçable... tu es quelqu'un de généreux, de courageux, de responsable, tu fais attention aux autres avant de faire attention à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment formidable et...

-Et je resterai seul, coupa le natté.

Heero tourna la tête vers Duo. Ce dernier souriait tristement, le regard dans le vague.

-Et nous? Questionna le soldat parfait.

-J'ai besoin d'amour Hee-chan... qui voudrait d'un assassin.

-Moi je t'aime Duo.

L'Américain eut un rire léger et dit:

-Tu es bien obligé, on ne pourrait pas bosser ensemble sinon...

-Non, Duo! Outre tout le coté soldat et guerre... je t'aime. Tu m'apportes tellement. C'est grâce à toi que je me sens humain ou en tout cas moins soldat. T'es le seul à me réchauffer le coeur, à me faire oublier que notre métier est horrible... tu as le don de me communiquer ta joie de vivre et en ta présence je me sens bien... entier...

Duo avait cessé de pleurer. Il ne sentait même pas que l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des fesses. Il écoutait cette déclaration, simplement, en silence.

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Duo... simplement...

-Je t'aime aussi Hee-chan.

Le natté se blottit un peu plus contre Heero.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi? S'étonna le Japonais.

-De continuer à croire en moi malgré tout.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en toi... on devrait peut-être rentrer avant de prendre froid.

-Oui...

Ils se levèrent, se faisant face en silence. Puis lentement, Heero attira Duo contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, lui embrassant le cou.

Et main dans la main, ils rentrèrent se mettre au chaud.

FIN!


End file.
